


Peeping Baltar

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head!Six never stops taunting Gaius, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Baltar

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

„Since when are you acting like a peeping Tom.”

Turning reluctantly, Gaius Baltar tried to focus on the blonde apparition, who always wanted the same things, to taunt him and haunt him. Couldn’t there be a single day without her murmuring truths he didn’t want to hear. He had never turned away the company of a beautiful woman, but he could do without the company of a woman only he could see, one he couldn’t send on her way when he had enough of her. 

“Peeping Tom?”

“You’re watching her.”

“Whom?”

“Oh, Gaius,” Six shook her head. “Don’t try playing games with me. You’re bound to lose.”

 

Unfortunately, she was right about that, had a knack about seeing what he didn’t want anyone to see.

“I was simply observing of Lt. Thrace and Admiral Adama interacting. It is important to observe the politics of people’s interactions.”

The blonde shook her head. “Gaius, Gaius, Gaius. You followed them around the ship for over five minutes and that although you were on your way to your cabin before you took up stalking.”

Shouldn’t voices no one else could hear be friendly, be good for one’s ego instead of trying to destroy it.

“I didn’t stalk anyone,” he said with as much dignity as he could muster.

A passing cadet gave him a surprised look, telling him he had talked out loud once again. He should really stop this People might think he was crazy.

“You are still stalking her.”

Well, technically he was still following Starbuck, even after the admiral had left for the CIC, but in fact he had just decided to pay the lab a visit. One could change one’s opinion after all. If he was taking the long way, well, why not?   
It wasn’t as if they all got enough exercise in the first place. 

“Of course you’re not.”

Did this woman have to be that sarcastic? It wasn’t a nice trait in a woman.

Six was catching up with Starbuck now, looking her up and down.

“I don’t know what you see in her. It can’t be the way she dresses. She’s got good legs, but hidden in these uniform they are rather useless. It can’t be the way she walks either,” she said, imitating Starbuck’s brisk walk, looking rather ridiculous in her short red dress.

“Or is it she smokes cigars? Do you find this sexy?”

Starbuck had lit up a cigar the moment Adama had turned a corner, and now one appeared in Six’s hand as well.

She stopped, blocking his path and Starbuck disappeared out of sight.

Damn, who knew when he would see her again? One day he would enjoy to find himself alone with her.

“Gaius,” the sultry voice of Six had him look at her again.

Smiling, she lifted the cigar to her mouth, taking a drag before blowing smoke at him. He didn’t even flinch, being too transfixed by the way her lips had closed around the cigar, how her eyes watched him with an intensity that was as arousing as it was unnerving. She shouldn’t do that to him. Didn’t she know he was a scientist, was too busy and important to spend his time with her and her antics?

Why was she doing that to him? 

“I know what you think,” she said, her voice still laced with sarcasm.

“That smoking is unhealthy? Although nowadays unhealthy is not…”

“That you want to feel my lips around your…”

“I don’t know where you got that idea,” he said, afraid someone could hear their conversation. So far people only ever heard him, giving him queer looks, but one never knew. He hadn’t forgotten Shelley Godfrey yet.

“No?” She took another drag, closing the remote distance between them, putting her hand on his chest, slowly trailing it down. If she kept it up she would soon find out the sight of her with the cigar had affected him more than he wanted to let on.

Did she like to put him on the spot? Of course she did. If it weren’t so much fun, she wouldn’t haunt him as frequently as she did. 

“Not here,” he said, taking her by her hand, dragging her toward his lab. 

It was only to get them out of sight before she could embarrass him. It was not that he wanted her. Of course not. Well, maybe a little. It was fun with her. After all she did look good. There was a reason he had been together with her flesh and blood version on Caprica. He walked faster, need cursing through his veins, thought of pinning her down, taking her hard and fast nearly making him groan out. 

Finally inside his lab, he closed the door, found himself pinned to it by Six who had spun him around, the cigar gone as if it had never existed.

“Gotcha.”

Her mouth came down on his, and he could still taste the smoke on her. It excited him further. This time he didn’t put up any resistance. Their tongues battled for dominance, a fight he was losing quickly. Her hand sneaked down, and opening his zipper, it closed around his cock, making him glad he hadn’t bothered with boxers in the morning. If she kept this up though it would be over way too soon. That was not what he wanted though. He wanted to be inside her, needed to be. 

Shoving up her skirt, he smiled when she lifted a lag, wrapping it around his waist. Good girl.

Entering her with one long thrust… he woke up, his sheets wet, his heart beating so hard as if it wanted to break out of his chest.

Not again. Why him? What had he done to deserve it? Why did he have to see a woman that didn’t exist? He groaned out.

“Oh, Gaius. That’s what happens when one is a naughty boy and helps to nuke the colonies.”

Sitting at the foot of his bed, Six smiled.


End file.
